plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online
:Not to be confused with the online version of the original Plants vs. Zombies game, see Plants vs. Zombies Web Version. :For the earlier Chinese online version of the game, see Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition. (abbreviated as PvZO or PvZ Online) was a Chinese MMO SNS tower defense game with simulation and RPG elements, released by PopCap Games and Tencent Games. It was available to play at PvZQQ. In order to play Plants vs. Zombies Online, one must create a QQ account. In terms of art style and gameplay features, it was more or less identical to Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, unlike it, it was a PC game with an online component with special gameplay elements of its own. Generally, the game had three modes: Normal Mode where the player defended their house from zombies around many worlds with plants in the original tower defense style; an Adventure Mode which had a gameplay that was similar to the popular mobile TCG "I AM MT", in which the player formed their own plants troop to battle against AI, as many as seven plant units which included one from the player's friend could be sent into battle; and a Mine mode where the player sent off one of the decks of plants in Adventure Mode into an empty or other user's mining location to conquer it for harvesting for rewards after. After a few levels in Normal Mode or Adventure Mode, the player would be lead into the town. The town was a place the player lives. It contained buildings that the player could unlock and a menu with many buttons, each led to a feature or a mode of the game. These buildings and features had different activities that can resemble one of the three modes as well as rewards for them. On August 11th, 2018, players were no longer able to log into the game and the entire website as well as the server were removed completely. Game Modes The player was first given a choice to pick between Normal Mode and Adventure Mode to play first. After playing a few levels in the chosen mode, the player unlocked the Town feature, which was the main gameplay of the game and also a menu for all of the features, modes and buildings here. Modes * Normal Mode (Tower Defense) - This was the main gameplay where the player beated various levels and Brain Busters to proceed through the map. * Adventure Mode - This was where the player fought against the zombies in turn-based RPG combat using one of their plant decks to beat various levels. * Mine - The player chose to set their base on one of the maps and send off their plant decks of six plants for various rewards. Buildings A. Plant Develop *'A1. Magical Exchange' - Where the player could use their Plant Coins to exchange into Plant Puzzle Pieces. *'A2. Player's House' - Where the player upgraded their plants used in Adventure Mode. Unlocked at level 7. *'A3. Brewery' - Where the player got various rewards such as Puzzle Pieces or Experience Beans. Unlocked at level 7. *'A4. Nutrition Room' - Here the player obtained reagents that can be used to upgrade plants' stats. Unlocked at level 22. *'A5. Tree of Wisdom' - With Tree Food, the player grew the tree which would upgrade the plants' stats after it was upgraded for a level. *'A6. Laboratory' - Using materials that could be found in Adventure Mode, the player could use them to create experiment bottles that could later be upgraded to upgrade the plants' stats. *'A7. Greenhouse' - After completing several tasks, plants in Normal Mode could be upgraded here. Unlocked at level 3. *'A8. Zen Garden' - Where the player planted and fertilized plants for rewards. Sunflowers would give yield that when obtained enough, rewarded Experience Beans. Other plants would give coins and other rewards. Unlocked at level 12. *'A9. Daily Activities' - The player gained access to Daily Benefits > Daily Activities. In this feature, the player could earn materials through battling zombies. Unlocked at level 2. *'A10. Mysterious Card Pack' - This wormhole would lead the player to the Brewery, but this time, with only one very expensive book that would give the player legendary rewards. B. Challenge *'B1. Zombie Island' - The player selected 16 of their Adventure Mode plants to have a match with zombies from different time periods in RPG battles. The progress could be resetted every day. The more level the player beated, the more chests the player could open. There was also a shop where the player could exchange their Adventure Medals for rewards. Unlocked at level 24. *'B2. Road of Trial' - There were 150 levels where the player would fight the zombies in RPG style. After beating the levels, the more levels you've beaten, the more Upgrade/Equipment Materials you would get each day. Unlocked at level 15. C. Social Interaction *'C1. Outpost' - Information about ally reinforcements. *'C2. Information Booth' - Here gave information about the player's current state in Mine. Unlocks at level 20. *'C3. Treasury' - All the coins harvested through the Mine could be obtained here. Unlocked at level 20. *'C4. King of the Hill' - The top players could fight each other in RPG battles to earn chests in this mode. *'C5. Backyard' - For the player to change their Adventure Mode deck that would be used throughout the whole game. *'C6. Secret Guardian' - The player sent their plant decks to collect coins, hearts, Puzzle Pieces or Tree Food along with a few gems for either 3, 10 or 23 hours. Coins could be spent to fight other users' decks to get additional rewards. *'C7. Ranking' - A leaderboard of the top players and guilds in the whole server. Unlocked at level 6. *'C8. Alliance' - Everything related to alliance can be shown here. This includes the player's guild and the Adventure Mode (Alliance Mode) progress. Alliance points and Medals of Honor obtained could be exchanged for rewards, upgrades and others. Unlocked at level 12. *'C9. Arena' - There were three types of arena battles, all of them allowed you to participate in PvP (Player vs. Player) battles in RPG style, all of which gave you rewards. Brave Medals earned could be exchanged through the shop. Unlocked at level 11. Features * Privilege Activities - Activities and offers from Tencent and QQ. * Daily Task Rewards - Completed the daily tasks to make the town grow faster with EXP and earn lots of rewards. *'Events' ** Login Courtesy - For a limited time, each day you log in would earn you some rewards. ** Consumption Rebate - During the event, your consumption on gold gems would be recorded. Consume more to get more rewards. ** Vasebreaker - An event where the player used the Villain Mallets to smash the vases, which contained the rewards they have chosen. ** Plant Gifts - Spent 50 gold gems to roll the wheel of loots. ** TBA ** Plant Carnival ** Featured Activities *** Value Packs *** Space War - A mini-game event which the player used the up and down button to control the Peashooter riding on a spaceship that shoots missiles. The spaceship would be destroyed if made any contact with any spaceship, and would be damaged if hit an explosive enemy spaceship. The more enemy spaceships were destroyed with Peashooter spaceship's missiles, the more points the player got. *** Wall-nut Pinball - The player was given with 3 balls daily to shoot a random Wall-nut. Each Wall-nut had an amount of point. Collect points to earn rewards. *** Coconut Battle - The player was forced to have the Small Gun item to play the mini-game. Get more points to earn rewards. *** Word Spell - The player collected the words from Seashells in Adventure Mode and used them to transfer into points, which the player could use to exchange into various items. *** Brave Insurance - The player could go to different areas in Adventure Mode with this event. Each one would have its own "large plant adventure". If the player picked the correct following destinations in the "large plant adventure", they would earn the reward. Three random areas would be shown, and it could be refreshed for free three times a day. After that, the player had to use Telescopes to continue refreshing the places. *** Super Card Flip - Three cards were shown in this event. They would flip over and the player could choose one of the three, as each one contained a reward. The player could do this for free 10 times a day, or pay gold gems for more. *** Slot Fun - The player payed Slot Coins for a spin. If the player got 3 of the same item in the slot, the player would get the reward depended on the list of rewards next to it. *** Big Winds - When a Marigold was used, the Blover would blow once, and the player would get 15 "Wishing Stones", and randomly drop a reward shown which would be added to the player's Backpack. The Wishing Stones could be exchanged in its store before the event ended. * Opening Service Gift - Where the player could earn daily rewards exclusive for starters or buy special monthly offers. **'Opening Service Gift' - Daily rewards exclusive for starters. **'First Gift' - Buy the featured plant pack offer with real money here. * Dave's Bank **'Dave's Bank' **'Free Plants' * Online Rewards - The more time you were online, the more rewards you would get with this feature. Would disappear after an amount of times obtaining the rewards in a day. * Daily Benefits **'Daily Rewards' - Daily logins rewards were obtained here. **'Daily Activities' - Earn materials through battling zombies in this feature. Unlocked at level 2. ***'Thief Catcher' - Battling the Buckethead Mummy boss. ***'Farmland' - Battling the Hawker Cart boss. ***'Ordinary Waters' - Battling the Shell Soldier Zombie boss. ***'Deep Waters' - Battling the Seahorse Flag Zombie boss. **'Registration Rewards' - Same as the Daily Rewards in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) **'Online Rewards' - Earn you a reward after reaching an amount of time being online. **'Level Packs' - Earn your rewards for reaching an amount of level here. * System Notification - See the news about the game's systems here. * Across-Service Expedition - The players signed up to the server which will be divided into three camps. During the battling time, the players can battle others to get points. * King of the Hill - The top players can fight eachother to earn chests in this mode. * Daily Offers - Each day, the player gains access to this feature, which the player can earn rewards. The more times the player earns rewards, the more the player will fill up the "Wishing Pool" below which will level up once it is filled, increasing the offers' value. * World Boss - Unlocks at level 16. The player can choose one of the three bosses here (Zombot Sphinx-inator, Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Zombot or Blade-Wielding Hero at Level 55) to fight in a special RPG level. The player will get big rewards after the battle once they dealt a total of 30 million damage or more to the boss. Even if you don't succeed, you will still obtain rewards from daily missions once the event has finished as long as you dealt a certain amount of damage. * Treasure Hunt - The player will get three Treasure Maps to send their plants on a quest. Another user must be joining along in order to start. After the time runs out, if both users' sent plants survived after the quest, they will get the rewards depending on the number of stars of the Treasure Maps used. If only one of them survived after the quest, they will both get half the reward, but if both fail, no reward is given. * Alliance Mode - A navigation to Adventure Mode in Alliance Mode, where the player will start beating the levels in Adventure Mode to add points to their guild and get alliance-related rewards, or more specifically, Medals of Honor. * Guild Tournament - A mode similar to King of the Hill, but between guilds. * Plant vs. Plant - Opens from 20:00 - 20:30 (GMT + 7), the player, once signed up, can have a PvP match with an another random opponent. The higher winning streak the player gets, the more points they will have. If they fails, they are forced to withdraw from the match and have to sign in again. * Brain Talent - From 7:00 - 24:00 (GMT + 7), the player can have a multiple-choice quiz about the game. If they answer correct, their rewards will be increase a lot more than answering incorrectly. The player can also choose to answer the final question to get or lose a lot of rewards. * Plant Awakening - Where the player upgrades their plants' moon rarity. * Tower Defense - The player plays tower-defense related modes here. ** Time Travel - This mode is the equivalent of Piñata Party and Endless Zone of Plants vs. Zombies 2. The player plays up to 7 levels everyday to earn Piñatas. The player starts with limited amount of starting plants, but more can be obtained via cards similar to Endless Zones. ** Endless Challenge - The player will enter a special endless challenge to beat other users by getting as many points as they can. ** Tower Defense Challenge - Or Advanced Mode in Normal Mode. In the challenges of this mode, the player does certain objectives in the level to get points. They will get their reward whenever they get a new high score, and their ranked rewards completing it at a high rank at the end of the week, and their progress will be resetted each week. ** Treasure Yeti - In this mode, the player plays a special level where multiple Treasure Yetis appear. Rewards are awarded depending on the number of Yetis defeated, and the amount of Yetis that appear is dependent on which of the three difficulty levels you choose to play. Unlocks at level 28. Profile * Shop - Obtainables, materials, plants, plant costumes can be bought with gems or gold gems here. The items refresh every 24 hours. * Inbox - The player gains sent items from their relatives here. * Puppets - Zombie puppets are playable zombies that can be placed on the teleporter in every RPG battle. The teleporter can handle 5 zombies, and after each turn, it will transform into an another. Here, the player can upgrade or obtain zombie puppets. Unlocked at level 55. * Plant Illustration - Views all plants' information. The player can also exchange Plant Puzzle Pieces into new plants that can be used in Adventure Mode here. * Backpack - Holds all the player's contents. * Tasks - All Daily Tasks are listed here. Complete each one will earn rewards. * Friends - The player can fight their friends' plant decks to win more hearts, have a test match, or chat with them here. Description Tencent Games and PopCap today kicked off worldwide the first beta test of Plants vs Zombies Online. The game recruited 3000 players to settle down in the PvZ town and interested gamers can apply to be the first citizens in the game. Plants vs. Zombies Online enhances the gameplay and in the beta version, players will encounter a zombie boss inspired by the Sphinx in Egypt. Besides, beta participants can get their hands on a new plant exclusive for this game, the Moten. Every player has a garden to grow and develop plants, and make items. Areas Normal Mode These levels will feature normal tower defense levels. Some levels also have an Advanced mode that the player has to complete certain objectives in the level to get points. Adventure Mode Plants Returning Plants *Sunflower *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Iceberg Lettuce *Bloomerang *Grave Buster *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Spikeweed *Spring Bean *Kernel-pult *Coconut Cannon *Spikerock *Threepeater *Laser Bean *Blover *Citron *E.M.Peach *Tile Turnip *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Garlic *Snow Pea (VIP premium) *Squash (VIP premium) *Tall-nut (VIP premium) *Twin Sunflower (Plant a Sunflower on a Sunflower) *Repeater (Plant a Peashooter on a Peashooter) *Winter Melon (for VIPs with a Tier 3 Membership only) *Cherry Bomb (Power Up) *Jalapeno (Power Up) *Split Pea (Adventure Mode only) *Chili Bean (Adventure Mode only) *Lightning Reed (Adventure Mode only) *Pea Pod (Adventure Mode only) *Melon-pult (Adventure Mode only) *Starfruit (Adventure Mode only) *Chomper (Adventure Mode only) *Cattail (Adventure Mode only) *Zorrose (Adventure Mode only) *Fire Peashooter (Adventure Mode only) *Oak Archer (Adventure Mode only) *Acidic Citrus (Adventure Mode only) *Ghost Pepper (Adventure Mode only) *Guacodile (Adventure Mode only) *Hurrikale (Adventure Mode only) *Plantern (Adventure Mode only) *Radish (Adventure Mode only) New Plants Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum *Pomegranate-pult *Dandelion *Bruce Bamboo *Carrot Rocket *Venus Flytrap *Wax Gourd *Sod Pirate Seas *Narcissus *Durian *Pineapple Cannon Far Future *Ganoderma *Banana Tree *Nitration Mushroom East Sea Dragon Place *Oxygen Algae *Bubble Flower *Electric Anemone *Sea Starfruit *Mine Fruit *Litchi *Sea Anemone Adventure Mode Only *Magic Vine *Clivia Cameo Appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. *Imitater - Appears in the game, wearing a pajama shirt. *Aspearagus - Appears on the website page, but is found nowhere in the game. *Chard Guard - Appears on the website page's Frostbite Caves banner. *Hot Potato - Appears on the website page's Frostbite Caves banner. *Hurrikale - Appears on the website page's Frostbite Caves banner. *Umbrella Leaf - Appears as an audience member in PvP Mode. *Marigold - Appears as an audience member in PvP mode. Zombies Returning Zombies *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Imp Pirate Zombie *Gargantuar Pirate *Barrel Roller Zombie *Zombot Plank Walker *Future Zombie *Future Conehead Zombie *Future Buckethead Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Zombot Sphinx-inator (event-exclusive) *Dr. Zomboss (in a Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Zombot) (event-exclusive) New Zombies Ancient Egypt *Desert Death Zombie *Sphinx Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum *Terracotta Zombie *Conehead Terracotta Zombie *Buckethead Terracotta Zombie *Token Terracotta Zombie *Cavalry Zombie *Archer Zombie *Shield Guardian Zombie *Hawker Cart *Zombie Piggy *Drunk Zombie *Emperor Qin Shi Huang Pirate Seas *Pistol Zombie *Torch Juggler Zombie *Peddler Zombie Far Future *Astro-Goop Zombie *Mechanical Wolf Zombie *Harvester Zombie Event Zombies *Rabbit Zombie *Money Bag Zombie Cameo appearances *Football Zombie - It is seen on the main menu and in the first loading screen. *Balloon Zombie - It is seen on the main menu and in the first loading screen. *Bungee Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Pole Vaulting Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Newspaper Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Screen Door Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Backup Dancer and Disco Zombie - They are seen on the garden online. *Ladder Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Trash Can Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *DJ Zom-B - It is seen on the garden online. *Zombies from the Wild West have been also seen on the main menu and on the first loading screen but they appear nowhere in game. However, in older screenshots of the game their world icons appeared in the world screen. *Giga-Football Zombie - Cameo on the site. *Dodo Rider Zombie's Dodo - Appears on the website page's Frostbite Caves banner. Gallery Trivia *The game was only available in China, similar to the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies for mobile. *Plants and zombies show detailed health bar on their head when they get damaged. Armored zombies like Bucketheads show separate blue bar that shows the armor's health. Zombies and defensive plants still visibly degrade when damaged enough. Boss zombies have a large health bar at the top-right corner of the screen. *Ancient Egypt is extremely different from its counterpart version in PvZ2, both in appearance, and music. **This area's normal level music is completely different from Plants vs. Zombies 2, but Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac music are identical to their Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart. This is also the only area to have Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac music. *Some music from the first game appears again here, for example, during the Boxing Minigame you can hear the Loon Boon theme in-game. *The second beta added a PvP mode, Racing Minigame, and Soccer Minigame. *The seed packets are blue and they are at the top of the screen, similar to the first game. **More recent versions of the game seem to have more of a variety of colors, like orange, purple, green, and white. These colors represent the number of upgrades the seed packet has from the Greenhouse. *There is a research area and PvP mode, similar to Chinese PvZ2 and Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, but unlike the other Plants vs. Zombies games. *Players no longer need to click to collect sun, they can just hover the mouse over them to collect it. **A Sun Bomb still needs to be clicked if the player wishes to detonate it. Also unlike the normal sun, a sun bomb that reaches the ground will automatically be collected. *The main game interface is a little similar to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, as the player can unlock places like Institutes (pubs, supermarkets, etc.). There is also a garden in where they can plant plants. *The player can now can choose one plant from other players before a level starts. **In this game, the player has only five normal seed slots which the player can freely use. The sixth slot is usable only for borrowing a friend's plant. The friend's plant will not conflict with the player's own seed packet selection so it can be used like an Imitater (for example, the player can bring two Sunflowers in a level). The seventh seed slot is automatically added and assigned to Winter Melon(-pult) if the player has a VIP subscription. *The player can upgrade plants now. (e.g. plant Peashooter on Peashooter to create a Repeater). *In PvP and garden missions, the player can select a group of either plants or zombies for an RPG turn-based battle. *Pirate Seas and Far Future are currently the only worlds that have the Gargantuar and Imp variant. *Stinky the Snail makes a cameo in this game from Insaniquarium and the original Plants vs. Zombies, appearing whenever the game is loading. *For some odd reason, there were soundbytes from Angry Birds in the game. This could have possibly been a glitch or a placeholder. *The game allows the player to hold up to four Plant Foods at a time. Unlike Plants vs. Zombies 2, the game still allows the player to collect a Plant Food after this limit is reached, but doing so will waste the collected Plant Food. *As in an update, the game now plays the Modern Day theme, Neon Mixtape Tour Ballad jam or Zen Garden theme in the town area. External links *Official website (Archived) ru:Plants vs. Zombies Online 2 fr:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Chinese games Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Games that have closed